This is it
Chapter 14 ''' '''Intro: This is it 'By Cutefairy78 ' Hestia had chosen me to represent her, why me? Out of the hundreds of demigods I had to be chosen. I felt butterflies all throughout me, I was nervous to the bone. I couldn't believe I was doing this, one day I was just a normal demigod at Camp half-Blood. And the next I was going to drive across the US in a race. I walked over to my Motor Cycle while the crowd was cheering my name mixed with the other racers names. I saw the other racers in their cars already, I knew that picking a Motor Cycle for the race probably wasn't the best choice. But it was the only thing I had, and I was comfortable with it. I climbed onto my Motor Cycle and took hold of the handle bars, my palms were sweating and I was shaking, I didn't know if I could do this. A few more demigods walked out to their cars while the crowd cheered, I glanced over and noticed Hestia and Hera over by the stands talking to each other. Hestia looked over at me and motioned for me to come over to her, I climbed off my bike and jogged over to her and Hera. “You wanted to speak to me Hestia?” I asked and she nodded. She held out what looked like a pen, but it was slightly larger then a pen and it was a brick red color. She handed it to me and I just looked at her. “This Pen will insure your safety, if you are down and your bike cannot work. Click the pen and everything will return to perfect condition.” She said and I stared at the pen, it was pretty cool. But I had to make sure to use it when I absolutely ''had ''too. I couldn't waste a gift like this on just a minor set back. “Now go on, the race isn't going to start for about a few more hours. You could rest in your room if you would like.” She said and I nodded and headed back to my room. I sat near the window over looking the start line, the racers were in their cars and a few cars were empty. I sat with the pen in my pocket awaiting the race to start. I heard a knock at my door and got up and went over, I opened it and Hephaestus was standing in front of my door. “Yuna, I am sorry to tell you but your Motor Cycle is. Um, destroyed.” He said and I was hit with shock, I just was on it a few minutes ago and now it was destroyed? “Please come with me to my shop, I'll see if I can fix it the best I can.” He said and I hurried to follow him to his shop. When we arrived to his shop, I saw my bike on the work table. Or what was ''left ''of my bike. All that was there was the frame work, the handle bars and the wheels. “What happened!” I asked with my eyes wide. “Your bike had exploded, it looks like someone had planned on getting you out before the race even started.” He replied and I swore that whoever did this to my bike ''would NOT win. '' “Can you fix it before the race starts?” I asked and he shook his head. “I'm sorry, but re-building this bike could take days. Maybe weeks, I couldn't do it all in only four hours.” He said and I feel to my knees, I couldn't believe I was out of the race before it even started. This was unfair. “Yuna don't cry, maybe next year you could join the race again.” He said and placed his hand on my shoulder and then left the work shop leaving me and my bike alone. “No. I will ride in this race, and I ''will ''destroy whoever did this to my bike.” I said outloud and stood up, I rolled up my sleeves and got to work on my bike. If Hephaestus didn't want to try, I sure had to. I ''had ''to get my bike fixed, there was ''no way ''I was letting this stop me. Then I remembered the pen, I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it. ''One Use ''Hestia's words rang in my ears. This would be the easy way out, I could click the pen and ''POOF ''everything would return to normal. My bike would be fine and I could continue with the race. ''NO. ''I said to myself and slipped then pen back into my pocket and got to work on my bike. “The Race shall start in ONE HOUR!” I heard through the intercom, I wasn't even half way done with my bike. Had three hours already passed? It only felt like seconds. I continued working, I started moving faster making sure I got everything on my bike. “The Race shall start in 20 MINUTES!” I heard through the intercom again, I wasn't even done yet. There was no way I could do this, I couldn't fix my bike. I was done for, this was it. I was out of the race. ''You cannot give up! ''I heard myself in the back of my mind shout, I shook my head but I heard the voice again. I took a deep breath in and exhaled, If I was a child of Hephaestus then I was sure going to give it my all. I had to get this done ''and I could. '' “Racers! 5 MINUTES! 5 MINUTES!” I heard through the intercom and I barely finished screwing the last bolt onto my bike, I had finished it! I fixed my bike! Yeah it didn't look the best, but I had to try. I pulled it off the desk and started it up, It sounded ''beautiful. '' I drove it out of the work shop and out onto the race track, I drove to my spot and looked around. I saw a few faces that didn't seem to care I was there. But I saw one face that seemed pretty shocked I was here. “You're going down.” I mouthed to them and they glared at me and then turned their heads away, I grinned with pleasure and then turned my attention to the start line. “RACERS! READY YOUR ENGINES!” I heard and gave the bike some gas, it roared with life and I grinned with joy. I was ready for this race to start, I knew that this was going to be great. “ON YOUR MARK!” He called and I placed my helmet on and lowered the small windshield. “GET SET!” I grabbed tightly on the handle bars and placed my feet just right and kicked my peg. “GO!” He yelled and off the racers went, I flew down the race way and smiled with joy. This race was going to be great, and I was looking forward to breaking a few bones and making a few people cry. . . . Category:Chapter Page Category:The Demigod Grand Prix Category:Cutefairy78